Meanwhile On Corellia
by Eastonia
Summary: Shift!verse oneshot. A taste of things to come. There are others in danger of the Sith. Other bonds that have been built. Other deceptions that have to be made. The last survivor of the House of Solo spent his early life in the Corellian Temple. Now...


**AN**: Working on the Chase scene, but Padmé and Anakin seem to just want to talk, I'm trying to reign those two in, but this particular bunny started hopping around my legs. The Shift!verse is about to get stranger...

Cheers,

Eastonia

* * *

Although the major players are making their moves, it doesn't mean that they can't prepare. One-shot, Shift!verse AU. A taste of things to come.

**Meanwhile on Corellia…**

The Corellian Council had been petitioning the High Council for years to seek out the Sith Master, not the Seperatists. Unfortunately, since they were the 'Rule-breakers' and the mavericks, they were never taken seriously.

It wasn't any matter, they had been preparing for this contingency ever since Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker made them privy to their concerns around halfway into their stay on Corellia. Something was coming. The Jedi would do their duty, to the Republic and to their families.

Most Corellian Jedi, no matter what species they were, were married. On top of that, the product of marriage was, very often, younglings. These younglings were the first to disappear. One would wander off into their mother's, or father's arms and never return. One would 'forget' to go back to the Temple after home leave. And so on and so forth.

Corellia never actually reported their numbers before, but once the evacuation was complete they would. There were a few Jedi that didn't have families after all – the Temples and the Republic were their family, so they would stay and if necessary, they would fight.

Then there were the younglings that had no one. The ones given up to the Temple due to their high midi-chlorian count and dubious background, they had recently opened up an adoption centre to take care of this but still.

There was one problem.

The Ex-Corellian Royal family was still very loved. No one on Corellia had forgotten the last King championing the passage of justice and democracy and stepping down from his throne, alongside his entire Court to usher in the new elected government of Corellia.

None had forgotten the massacre either.

Seven years before the Nabooan Crisis, the tragedy occurred. The House of Solo had been killed. Lightning marked graced some bodies, others had crushed windpipes. No one noticed the escape of the youngest son. He was 12.

He like all children do, grew up and fell in love.

But the past was about to catch up to him. Seven years before the present, a son was born to the House of Solo.

Now, the potential to be a Jedi on Corellia meant one of two things. You belonged to a Jedi bloodline, or it was a random occurrence. Never before in the Solo family had there been a babe with enough Force potential to be Jedi.

Han was the first.

But seven years ago, a month after the Nabooan Crisis was resolved and Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker had transferred to Corellia, a weary mother ran to the Temple, a bundle in her arms

"Take him. Protect him."

And she ran.

Initiate Han Solo – or Han Alon as he was known, was blessed that night by his Crèche-master.

"May you have an interesting life."

The newborn would scream throughout the night. The next morning, CorSec would recover the last two members of the House of Solo, dead.

Anakin and Han would run into each other several times over the course of the next seven years. The young, unknown Solo practically attaching himself at the older boy's hip. The Skywalker doting on the youngling and teaching him a few Force-tricks.

But Corellia needed to survive. An ominous feeling was engulfing the Force. They wouldn't have the time. And they had to protect the one of the ones integral to the defeat of the Sith and the restoration of balance.

For Initiate Han Alon – in truth Han Solo, the only option was a memory wipe.

They called him in, sat him down and started.

Han thought it would be a simple meditation exercise, and it would be the meditative state that would prevent them from removing his memories.

Instead, they put a block on them and his memories of the Force. No knowledge – the ignorance, would protect him.

They sent him to a orphanage and prayed that one day, another Jedi would sense the potential in the boy and train him again.

No one foresaw that he would break out and disappear.

No one foresaw the rumours of a stately old man, with a red lightsaber burning down the place.

No one foresaw that 4 years into the future, a year after the Empire begun its reign, a runaway would bump into a Jedi Knight who found his Force presence very familiar and say

"Solo. The name's Han Solo."

* * *

**AN**: See what I mean by a taste of things to come? All I can say is the Jinn-Kenobi-Skywalker-*?* Jedi Master-Padawan line all have two things in common. The first is... yeah. The second is that particular "blessing", if you could call it that.


End file.
